Garuda Suikyo
|-|Garuda Specter= |-|Crateris Saint= Summary Suikyo is a character from the Saint Seiya Franchise, first appearing in the Saint Seiya Next Dimension Manga. Originally a training partner of Dohko and Shion, Suikyo quickly stood out among the crowd, and while he was only granted possession of the Silver Crateris Cloth, his control of Cosmos and power rivaled that of the Gold Saints. One day, his younger brother Suishou fell gravely ill, laying on a deathbed. Suikyo prayed daily to Athena, asking that his brother's life was sparred. His prayers were heard, but not by the Goddess, rather by the army of Hades. A shadowy Gargoyle-shaped specter manifested, dragging Suishou's life to the underworld. Suikyo tried to stop him, but was shocked to learn that he couldn't. The Specter explained that Suikyo had been chosen as the body of the Underworld Judge, Garuda Aiacos, something that was inevitable, but should he submit willingly, his brother would find a peaceful afterlife in Elysium. After his brother's death, Suikyo left the Sanctuary. Not long after, Suikyo, now retired as a Saint of Athena, found two young orphans, Tenma and Alone, during a snowstorm next to the Italian city of Florence. Suikyo took the two as his own, and for another few years, trained Tenma in the arts of the Saints, before mysteriously disappearing once more. When Hades reawakened in the body of Alone, Suikyo emerged as the Garuda Specter, swearing loyalty to the Lord of the Underworld, and marching towards the Sanctuary, to claim the head of Athena. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Garuda Suikyo of the Celestial Heroic Star, Crateris Suikyo / Cup Suikyo Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Silver Saint, Judge of the Underworld, Specter of Hades Powers and Abilities: 7th Sense User, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Atomic Destruction and Restoration, Energy Manipulation, Energy Blasts/Waves, Ice Manipulation, True Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can travel between the Earth and the Underworld/Can open inter-dimensional gates), Can Travel Through Dimensions, Healing Through Cosmo Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Stated by Ikki to be more powerful than any Gold Saint he ever met. Stronger than normal Underworld Judges. Killed Gold Saint Taurus Ox with one attack) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Garuda Surplice, Crateris Silver Cloth Intelligence: Very High. Skilled Warrior, a prodigy in the control of Cosmos, Can Endure Mental Destruction, Adapts well to Attacks, Incredible Determination, Trained Pegasus Tenma (ND) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Ice Lances of White Lotus: Suikyo raises the both of his hands above his head, his open palms pointing at his enemy as he gathers and concentrates Cosmos. Once he has the necessary energy, he thrusts his hands downward, crossing them, his energy being solidified in many lances of ice. Said lances dash toward the opponent at MFTL speeds, carrying a potency capable of piercing Gold Cloths. * Roaring Whirlwind of Ice Lances' Hundred Claws: '''An advanced, more potent variation of his Ice Lances of White Lotus. Suikyo focuses a gigantic quantity of his Cosmos and releases it in the form of an incredibly potent whirlwind, containing hundreds of his Ice Lances within it. * '''Garuda Flap: With this technique, Suikyo focuses a great quantity of his Cosmos, and surrounds the body of his opponent with a thin layer of energy. Then, having done so, he uses his Cosmos to manipulate the gravity around his opponent, sending him flying into the air at Massively Faster than Light speeds. Then, once he has reached enough heights, he reverts the gravity back to normal, and pulls the opponent back to the Earth at even faster speeds. * Galactic Illusion: Garuda uses his Cosmos to fire a devastating shock wave, that surrounds his opponent making him incapable of escaping. Then, as he opens an inter-dimensional gate, the cosmic waves forces the imprisoned enemy's body through it. While within the parallel dimension, the opponent's mind is now under Suikyo's complete control, and the Specter proceeds to torture him with Cosmic Illusions and impulses directed at his Nervous System. Said illusions and impulses are so powerful that the enemy is incapable of distinguishing them from reality, and the pain he suffers breaks his mind and spirit completely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Silver Saints Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 3